Orgrimmar
(11,200) (1,680-1,820The (Un)Official World of Warcraft RPG Errata) (1,680) (700) Other (140) | government = Tribal chiefdom | ruler = Garrosh Hellscream | language = Orcish, Common, Taur-ahe, Zandali | faith = Shamanism | affiliation = Horde | loc = Northern Durotar | source = ''Lands of Mystery, 34-35, 41-44 World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 17 }} Orgrimmar is the capital city of the orcs and trolls. Found at the northern edge of Durotar, the imposing city is home to the orcish Warchief, Thrall. As with all capital cities, it has a bank, class and profession trainers and an auction house. History Orgrimmar has been the central bub of the orkish community since the end of the Third War. The city was founded by Thrall and named after his friend and mentor, the former Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. It is a fortified complex guarded by stout walls, massive gates and tall towers. The mountainous ranges of northern Durotar form a natural barrier to the rear of the fortress, and parts of the complex are carved into the mountain itself. Orgrimmar is openly hospitable to all members of the Horde and is an important center of commerce. Visitors may fly into the city by way of zeppelin or wyvern, or simply walk through the fortress’s main gates.Lands of Mystery, 41 Thrall led the orcs to the continent of Kalimdor, where they founded a new homeland with the help of their tauren brethren. Naming their new land Durotar after Thrall's Durotan, the orcs settled down to rebuild their once-glorious society. The demonic curse on their kind ended, the Horde changed from a bloodthirsty, warlike juggernaut into more of a loose coalition, dedicated to survival and prosperity rather than conquest. Aided by the noble tauren and the cunning trolls of the Darkspear tribe, Thrall and his orcs looked forward to a new era of peace in their own land. From there, they began the creation of the great warrior city, Orgrimmar. Today, Orgrimmar lies at the base of a mountain between Durotar and Azshara. A warrior city indeed, it is home to countless amounts of orcs, trolls, tauren, and an increasing amount of Forsaken are now joining the city, as well as the blood elves who have recently been accepted into the Horde. People and culture Although orcs comprise the majority of the city’s inhabitants, there is a strong troll presence here as well, primarily in the Valley of Spirits. The simple, rustic architecture of the orcs is used to maximum effect, creating a network of wooden towers and mud-hut style structures. The Horde races also use Orgrimmar as a center of trade, not only of physical goods, but ideas as well. For example, a number of different holidays are celebrated here, including a tauren festival for the winter solstice and a number of others. The most significant figure in Orgrimmar is undoubtedly Warchief Thrall himself. In Cataclysm Orgrimmar will receive a makeover with reinforced metal in the style of Warsong Hold. Furthermore the Valley of Wisdom will become a tauren district, and Garrosh - now acting Warchief of the Horde - will build a new fortress in the Valley of Strength "to show who is in charge". There will also be a district known as the "Goblin Slums" near the Valley of Spirits. There is also a rear gate leading to Azshara. The Valley of Honor will also become the second trade district, with its own bank, auction house and inn.Brand New Cataclysm Info! (Some Major Stuff) - The Wowhead BlogCataclysm Press Event - Raids, Guild System, Path of the Titans & More - World of Raids Forums Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: *Valley of Strength – the inn is much bigger and now has a well-stocked bar; Gamon is still here; Auction House redesigned and run by Goblins; Grommash Hold is in place of the bank, and the bank has been moved closer to the entrance, also run by Goblins; on the NW side there is now a proper building containing a forge and anvil; on the north side there is now a tunnel running to the Cleft of Shadow and Valley of Wisdom *The Drag – now open-air, parts of which seem to be under construction; also a small pond near the center with a dock. *Valley of Honor – the lake has lost its secluded corner; what looks to be the makings of a second Auction House are near the lake; where the Engineering trainer used to be is now a waterway, and all trainers are now condensed into the remaining, expanded buildings (the Engineering trainer up the hill); near the back end of the valley is the path leading to Azshara; there is now a proper building for Hunter trainers. *Valley of Wisdom – the Tauren district, complete with Tauren architecture, an Auctioneer, Banker, and an Inn in place of Grommash Hold. Videos 2C8xqRIRHvMUnFhH8JETaY Geography ]] Orgrimmar is located in the far north of Durotar, at the foothills of the mountain range that separates Durotar from Azshara. Several valleys have been dug out from the mountain and provide a way of naturally dissecting the city into various zones, including the Valley of Spirits, Valley of Strength, Valley of Wisdom, and the Valley of Honor. Several specialty shops are found in the Drag, a dark pathway that leads from the Valley of Strength to the Valley of Honor. Those searching for potions or training in the darker arts of the rogue or warlock find a tunnel leading down to the Cleft of Shadow from the Drag.Lands of Mystery, 42 Points of interest ]] *The Bank is in the middle of the Valley of Strength. *The Auction House is placed along the eastern edge of the Valley of Strength, right near the bank and the wind rider master. *The Wind Rider Master stands in the tower located in the Valley of Strength, just north of the bank. *The City Hall is in a building on the western side of the Valley of Strength. *The Officers' Lounge is situated on the precipice overlooking the Valley of Strength just east from the Valley of Spirits. *Mailboxes: **There are two mailboxes outside the Orgrimmar bank **One in the Drag by the entrance to the Valley of Honor **One right outside the Auction House **One in the Valley of Spirit, near the Hall of Legends **One in the Valley of Wisdom, near the entrance to the Drag **One near to the barbershop in the Cleft of Shadow and another towards the entrance to the Drag **One next to the weapon master in the Valley of Honor Notable characters as the new home of the orchish race and the capital of the Horde." - Explorers' Guide to Kalimdor]] From his throne in the Valley of Wisdom, Warchief Thrall currently rules with the continuing support of the elder far seer Zor Lonetree and the Darkspear hero Vol'jin. Together they form a wise and noble leadership, hopefully capable of guiding the Horde in the upcoming conflicts with opposing factions such as the Alliance, Scourge and Burning Legion. While regarding the latter two as nothing but vile enemies, which they are, Thrall is attempting to repair the Horde's relationship with the Alliance. However, animosity between these factions remain. The continued aggression of the Kul'Tiras forces from their base in Tiragarde, combined with several incidents on Azeroth's northernmost continent, have clearly indicated not everyone is keen on pursuing peace. Travel connections Flight Paths : Everlook, Winterspring : Gadgetzan, Tanaris : Ratchet, Northern Barrens : Razor Hill, Durotar : Southern Rocketway, Azshara : Bilgewater Harbor, Azshara : Splintertree Post, Ashenvale : Thunder Bluff, Mulgore : Crossroads, Northern Barrens : Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh Zeppelin : Thunder Bluff, Mulgore : Undercity, Tirisfal Glades : Grom'gol Base Camp, Northern Stranglethorn : Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra Portals : Stair of Destiny, Blasted Lands (Cleft of Shadow) Above the Valley of Wisdom, near the flight master: : Tol Barad : Deepholm : Mount Hyjal : Twilight Highlands : Uldum : Vashj'ir Quests :See also: Orgrimmar questing guide Notes *Rashona Straglash has the Orgrimmar repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-orcish Horde players to obtain the right to ride wolves. *Vehena has the Darkspear repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-troll Horde players to obtain the right to ride raptors. *If you have a keen eye you can spot a Troll Roof Stalker on the roof above Boomstick Imports. Patches and hotfixes * References External links es:Orgrimmar fr:Orgrimmar pl:Orgrimmar ru:Оргриммар Category:Orgrimmar Category:Orc territories Category:Troll territories Category:Horde cities Category:Forts Category:Valleys Category:Phased areas Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Metropolises